Help:Zdar
Wikipedia skin If you're logged off, the wiki looks like default wikipedia, but when you create an account you can select a different skin. For best results choose Wikipedia skin MonoBook; it's important because all the tables are designed for this skin! See the image for help. How you can help? The main way you can help is by editing a page. you can review the basic rules of "Wikia Editing," and you can find the advanced rules. Words Thereafter, one of the first things you can do is to go to the basic words page, where you will find a list of Slovioski's most important and current words. You may edit these words as may be needed - for example, by filling in the proper translation word for your Slavic national language, if that space is empty. You may also add a "new" word to the Slovknig database. This is accomplished in two steps: first, go to the Template:Slovknig page and copy the template code appearing there. Second, go to the page. In the top box called "Text," insert the name of the word you wish to add (remember, page names should be in English). In the next box, please paste the template code you just copied earlier from the Template:Slovknig page. In the next box down, be sure to enter the Category of the new word as New Words. You may then begin entering the new word definitions for each Slavic language you know, inserting it to the right of the equal sign "=" for each Slavic language name. FINALLY, to finish your work, click on either the "Save page" icon; or, if you wish to see your work in a pre-final format, click on the "Preview" icon, whereafter, you may make any additional edits to your work before finally finishing up by click the "Save page" icon. This will take you to the final display page of your New Word. The Slovknig team will thereafter review your work and determine whether the word is appropriate for Slovioski. You can edit a section in each separate national language in the same way. To get to that individual language, press its hyperlink in table on right, for example: "Polski", "Cрпски" etc. If you can, please add your knowledge on the "grammatical cases" for that language and possibly include a short description about key words. This can be very helpful for students of your language. The "search engine" is set up so that it will redirect you to the word "father" even if you enter the Polish words "ojcowie, ojciec, ojcowi" and from there you may link to the appropriate section. Slovioski See also for more info about forum . We start a debate for all words which are controversial, or for which we aren't sure which Slovio word is the best solution. Remember that the Talk page is for debating about slavic words and mistakes in articles. A list of all current debates is here. Clicking on "Discussion about this word" (below the Slovioski word) will redirect to a "subforum" about that Slovioski word, where you may offer comment or suggestion for that word (and any of its forms) NOTE: not all "Discussion" pages may have already been created - if the "Discussion" link is colored in blue, the page exists; if colored in red, your comments would be the first to be entered. On a newly created page you should add this template: Adding this template to newly created pages is very important, because it adds the forum:pending link to the page. After the best solution is decided by debate, delete only this template; the forum page becomes an archive, and then later if someone wants to restart the debate, he can start on the same page containing all previous debates. Admin and wikipedian interface To help you understand how to use Wikia, please acquaint yourself with various "Buttons" that are available: 1.Article. 2.Discussion. This button will direct you to a "Talk Page" for a specific Word or Topic. 3.Edit the page. Clicking on this button will redirect you to the editing portal for a specific Article, Discussion or Template. 4.Leave a message. Click this button to leave a new message for the Word or Topic discussion you are in. 5.History will display a history of all "edits" of the existing page. 9.Watch/Unwatch If "Watch" is checked, you will receive an email alert if someone makes any change to the page. Unchecking the Watch button, will switch this feature off. 10.Recent changes This will display the most recent changes on the Wikia by all users, logged and unlogged alike. Visible only for administrators only: 6.Delete this will delete the page. 7.Move this will move a page to a new adress, by doing a "title edit." 8.Protect this button will protect the page by allowing edits to be made only by "logged in" members. Look to read more about your administrator rights. More questions about buttons? Please leave me message at User talk:Slavo90. Common problems with page layout Text over table "Text in native section wasn't located to the left of the table but over it." Simply move the text from over the table code to under. See the images below. The section colored in green is table, that in red is text. If you have more questions about that, leave me a message and I will help you. Slavo90 File:Problem1a.PNG| File:Problem1b.PNG| Template codes "In table on right, I see weird words in style {{uppersorbian} and I dont know how I can repair this problem." These symbols are a part of the table code. Maybe someone changed the table, or deleted part of the code on the page? See these images. If you have more questions about that, leave me a message and I will help you. Slavo90 File:Problem2.PNG|You see something in this style? File:Problem2a.PNG|Let's look at the page code File:Problem2b.PNG|Now do you understand where these symbols came from?